Mundo Paralelo: La Mágia de Orión
by sweet.caro1232
Summary: Por cuestiones Ilógicas(?) Nathaniel queda atrapado en un mundo "Paralelo" todo lo contrario a su vida normal y Natural que tiene con los de su alrededor. Sufren varios cambios drásticos en la vida que llevara ahora, Y lo peor que le podría suceder La persona quien mas odia es su pareja en aquel lugar


Hola! Bueno.. / Nu se que ponersh! Bueno espero les guste es mi primer fanfict así que si tiene algo mal espero me lo puedan comunicar! Los quiero! (ok eres un desconocido pero te quiero! … Te quiero dije! :33) Bueno ahora si les dejo que lo lean me inspire en una idea que hizo una fan de la página "Corazón de Melón Yaoi" Así que ella dio la idea y pues yo hice el fanfict ._. 50% 50% creo yo ._. Bueno ya les dejo leer

Este ser fanfict creado de y para fans sin fines lucrativos bla bla bla y... los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de ChinoMiko del juego Corazon de Melón.

.

.

.

MUNDO PARALELO: LA MAGIA DE ORIÓN

¿Eh? - yacía en una cama con el Pelirrojo - ¿AH? C-Castiel… - Dije Extrañado, Que hago yo en una habitación con Castiel, los dos solos, en una cama y ¡Semi-Desnudos! Eh? Semi-Desnudos… Ehhhh! P-Pero… Miré hacia mi alrededor, Castiel aún estaba dormido, no sabía que hacer… estaba nervioso quizás me desmaye por el trabajo o quizás me encontró en la calle inconsciente... ya que últimamente estoy con mareos y es por causa de la enfermedad que tengo… Y me trajo a casa… ¡Sí! eso es Nathaniel piensa cosas buenas y sanas… ¡Buenas y sanas dije! ¡Pero semi-desnudos! ¡Que hacemos semi-desnudos! Me Dispuse a levantarme pero justo cuando di la vuelta para hacerlo. Castiel había posado sus grandes manos en mi cintura y comenzaba a alzarme la camisa lentamente, me sorprendí ante la acción de este, quise moverme y sentí que me punzaban de dolor las caderas como si me hubiera golpeado repetidas veces ahí.

- ¿Q-Qué…? -Voltee Extrañado, Pero Castiel había comenzado a besar mi cuello- ¿Q-Qué p-pasa?... ¿Qué estás haciendo? O-Oye... ¿¡Q-Que piensas Q-Que haces!?-Dije sorprendido y Desesperado, ya que el cuello es la parte más sensible que tengo-.

-¿Enserio no lo sabes? O… ¿Quieres jugar verdad? – Dijo con una mirada pervertida, Terminando de alzarme la camisa-.

-¿Q-Qué…? … Tsk… ¿Q-Que te pasa Idiota? ¿¡De qué hablas!? Suéltame – Saque bruscamente su mano de mi cintura, Acomode mí camisa y lo empuje- ¿Q-Qué tienes Estúpido? -Lo miré atónito y Fastidiado.

-¿¡Ahhh!? –Se encogió de Brazos- ¿¡Que tienes Tú!? ¿¡A qué viene esa actitud conmigo!?- Dijo algo extrañado ante el suceso anterior- Ayer dijiste que estabas cansado y que Tendríamos sexo al amanecer. -¿Qué pasa? No es como si fuera la primera vez que hacemos esto, Tsk… Estás raro desde ayer… -Gruñó Muy fastidiado-.

-Q-Que… S-S-Sex... ¿D-De que hablas? N-No entiendo... Q-Que hago aquí... en tu casa… y Semi-desnudo… ¡E-Explícame!- Dije algo avergonzado, tras escuchar las penosas palabras que salían de la comisura de los labios del Pelirrojo. Como puede hablar tan fácil de S-Sexo… Pero… Eso no es lo importante, Lo importante es… ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?

-No tengo tiempo de soportar tus niñerías, Adiós. ¡Y deja de tornarte amnésico! Me iré a trabajar y Tú ¡Deberías ir también! ... Ah cierto ¿No tienes Trabajo hoy no? Por lo menos Limpia un poco esta Mugre- Gruño Furioso, Caminó hacia la puerta, Yo aún estaba en shock por lo que había pasado… Quería hablar, gritar, pero no salía ninguna palabra de mis labios Castiel me lanzó una mirada que mataba "Literalmente", Cerró la puerta de la habitación y minutos después oí un ruido, me acerque a la ventana de aquella habitación y se veía un Auto saliendo del Garaje de esta casa-.

-Me devolví en sí mismo y senté a la orilla de la cama- ¿Q-Que acaba de pasar? … - me quede pensativo- Retomemos todo lo que acaba de pasar –Me dije a mí mismo, que aún no lograba procesar todo porque paso muy rápido- Haber… Primero, Me levanté y vi que Castiel, El chico que más odio Estaba durmiendo conmigo en la misma cama…- Ya algo tenso - Segundo Comenzó a tocarme… ¿Eh? Comenzó a tocarme… Ese bastardo lo va a lamentar… - Tirando una mirada Desquiciada- Tercero Se molestó por no tener sexo con él… ¿EHH? S-Somos H-Hombres ¿L-Los Hombres p-pueden T-Tener eso?- Me dije con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas que por mi tez blanca se notaba y mucho, también algo preocupado y confuso- ¡E-Eso no importa! ¡Tengo que averiguar que hago aquí! Pero la cuestión es ¿Cómo…? - Corrí hacia la ventana- En un Lugar que no conozco- comenzó a revolver sus cabellos con sus delicados dedos-Y con la persona que más odio… Ah… Que hago en este lugar… -Dije casi entrando en pánico, habitualmente no lo hacía ya que podía resolver todo sin dificultas excepto los problemas "amorosos". Fue en ese instante en el que recordó algo - ¡Ah sí! Esto es un sueño… Un sueño... Nada más que eso una pesadilla que pronto acabará ¿Cierto… Cierto? -Nervioso y desesperado – Ah! Como me decía mi M-Mam… P-profesora, "Las pesadillas se desvanecen con un pequeño pellizco en el brazo", Si... Si… Eso debe ser – Cerró los ojos y se dio un pequeño pellizco- Ahuché! –Abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor era el mismo ambiente- Ha... Que voy hacer! Esto no puede ser real…- Se tiró a la cama boca arriba con los brazos y piernas abiertas fijando interminablemente la parte superior de la habitación (Notas del autor: techo xD).

Me quede mirando la parte superior de la habitación por unos largos minutos hasta que escuche un…

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! – Un voz se escuchaba en los alrededores-

-¿Q-Que…?- Algo consternado por aquel ruido que había escuchado, era muy bajo pero se notaba que estaba cerca, Miré hacía todos los lados buscando

En ese momento alguien apareció tras la ventana… Parecía un ser humano pero tenia Una leve transparencia... (Notas del Autor {Lol soy autora pero ñee} : Algo así como invisible medio transparente me entienden verdad?) …¿Quién es?

-¡Ven aquí un momento tengo algo que decirte sobre lo que esta pasando!- Me jaló del brazo y…

.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer mis estupideces enserio estoy muy agradecida! ;n; espero os haya gustado! Bueno respecto a lo que quería poner aquí Ahmm.. no recuerdo... les dire otra cosa! Tengo pan..? Quieren.. Mi hermana hizo mucho ayer y pues les quiero invitar un poco ._. Bueno.. ya me acorde En los rewiers (así se escribe?) Bueno es los mensajitos de allí abajito (o como sea que se llamen (?) Me dejan sus opiniones quiero saber que les parecio ya que me divertió mucho escribirlo en realidad escribia un párrafo cada 3 semanas… no tenia tinepo okno Tiempo (pero me dejan decirle tinepo al tiempo?) Pues bueno lo termine hoy … y hoy mismo lo subi aquí asi que… bueno eso es todo .. y pues si es que desean que este fict siga… pues actualizare(así se dice cuando uno publica otro capitulo más no? Bueno al menos creo que es eso ._. ) Soy una novata en esto no me peguen! ;A; )9 … Quiero actualizar cada Miercoles (eh dicho quiero.. no eh dicho voy a actualizar todos los miércoles del puto año okno xDD) Pero es que no quiero prometerles algo que no voy a cumplir pero lo mantendré como meta Chan chan chaaaaan ¡ *pausa dramática* La lunaa (okno me acorde de una Peli ) Mi meta es comer y no engordar ok si lo es pero no viene al caso la meta es poder entregarles cada capitulo del fanfic cada miércoles! Besitos coman verduras! Y cierren las puertas de casa elmo esta al acecho buscando victimas por violar anjdahdns okno Byeee n.n/ Oh por cierto ¿Quién quieren que sea el/la que aparezca? De cualquier modo cambiara el rumbo de toda la historia eligan sabiamente! Pero tomen en cuenta alguien que sea cercano! No pos no me vallan a poner a Alexy o armin de hada lelz xDDD okno pero piensen bien


End file.
